


Bringing in the Cat

by Dr_Roslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica - All Media Types
Genre: Can always use more, Fluff, Found Family, I like seeing my Adama family getting close, Laura Roslin is amazing at her job, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Seriously there isn't enough fluff in this fandom, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: President Roslin and Commander Adama are building a partnership. Sometimes it's fluffy and sweet.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 10





	Bringing in the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Season one and two of Battlestar Galactica spent a wonderfully long time building relationships, most particularly the partnership between Laura Roslin and Bill Adama. It was time well spent, particularly due to the fact that it allowed them to then put it the test in the most delightful of the ways. I like to imagine all the ways this came to be in the day-to-day running of the fleet as the President and Commander came to respect each other and the strengths they brought to the leadership of the Fleet.

“…yes sir, she’s here.” Hearing Billy’s voice out of the corner of her ear, Laura Roslin looked up to see her aide hand the phone to the petite blonde warrior wearing the Colonial Blues.

“Sir.” Lieutenant Kara ‘Starbuck’ Thrace answered, subconsciously, Laura was sure, stand just a smidgen taller. Without asking, she knew it was Commander Adama on the other end of the line. Great. She wondered what he wanted now. Could that man not trust her for a single godsdamned minute?

“Bringing in the cat,” Thrace said quietly before passing the receiver back to Billy to be put back into the old-fashioned cradle.

Confused, Laura looked back over at her aide who shrugged before they booth looked for clarification from the fourth occupant of the room; Thrace’s fellow pilot, best friend, technical superior and official translator, who happened to be Adama’s oldest son. Strikingly handsome, Captain Lee ‘Apollo’ Adama at times served as an unofficial advisor in matters military and Adama-ish. (Though Laura wondered if he could be considered properly an expert in the latter.) He shrugged, as if to say, _with Kara, one could never really know._

Still.

“I’m not familiar with that phrase, Captain.”

“Sir. It means –”

“It means, what it looks like when you’re kicking ass and taking names,” Kara interjected, ignoring Lee’s quelling look, much as she usually did.

Ah.

“I see.”

Laura wished she could say that she did, though she really didn’t. Out of context, the phrase could mean anything, though she wondered what Adama could have said to elicit that response from Thrace. She knew they were close, anyone could see that, close enough she often envied it. To have that type of support, from anyone, these days, was worth its weight in gold. More, actually. She wasn’t sure what it said about her that she couldn’t conceive what that would feel like.

Looking up at her two young pilots as they stood in front of her desk, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Sir.”

“Sir.”

She nodded in acknowledgement as they made their way out of her office, enjoying the way their artless banter drifted back into her office as they walked out.

“What did the Old Man want?”

“Quote, unquote, ‘What in the hells she doing over there to bring those government bureaucrats into line? One of them actually made sense today.’”

Slapping her hands over her mouth to hold in her giggles, Laura finally got it.

“I told him. ‘Bringing in the cat.’”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at @RandomBks on twitter. It's my only social media, really, so come say 'hi.'


End file.
